iron_throne_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Timeline of Major Events
This timeline of major events attempts to lay out the most important points in the history of Westeros and Essos Timeline All dates are in relation to the Landing of Aegon the Conqueror, using negative numbers for events before Aegon's Landing. Note, that 'ca' is an abbreviation for the Latin word 'circa', meaning around, or approximately. Dawn Age * Prehistory: The lands of Westeros are inhabited by a mysterious race of diminutive humanoid creatures known as the Children of the Forest, as well as giants and other magical creatures. * ca. -12,000: The First Men invade Westeros * ca. -10,000: The First Men and the Children of the Forest sign the Pact, agreeing to a peaceful coexistence Age of Heroes * ca. -10,000: Many of the noble houses of Westeros today trace their lineage back to the Age of Heroes. Brandon the Builder founded of House Stark; Lann the Clever founded of House Lannister, who winkled Casterly Rock from the Casterlys; Garth Greenhand founded of House Gardener of the Reach. Also during this era the Storm Kings arose in the stormlands; and the Grey King, first king of the Iron Islands. * ca. -8,000: The Long Night, the Building of the Wall, and the Night's King. Andal Invasion * ca. -6,000: The Andals invade Westeros, conquering all except the North. The Faith of the Seven becomes the dominant religion. * ca. -4,000: The Iron Islands fall to the Andals, but they assimilated into the beliefs of the Drowned God. Age of Valyria * ca. -5,000: Rise of the Valyrian Freehold: On Essos, the peaceful sheep-herding folk of the Valyrian peninsula find dragons lairing in the Fourteen Fires, an immense chain of volcanoes extending across the neck of the peninsula. The Valyrians tame the dragons with magic, which gives them the means to gain influence over the area. The Valyrian Freehold is established. * ca. -700: The Rhoynar migrate to Dorne. * ca.-500: The Free Cities are established. * ca.-100: The Doom of Valyria. Targaryen Dynasty * 2 BC - 1 AC: The War of Conquest: Aegon the Conqueror invades Westeros and in two years' time subdues and unites six of the seven kingdoms of Westeros under his banner and constructs a new capital city at King's Landing. Storm's End passes to Aegon's bastard half-brother Orys Baratheon, and of Highgarden to Harlen Tyrell. Edmyn Tully of Riverrun is named Lord of the Riverlands and Vickon Greyjoy of Pyke becomes Lord of the Iron Islands. * 129 - 131 AC: The Dance of the Dragons: The first major civil war in the history of the Seven Kingdoms, a war of succession between Aegon II and his half-sister Rhaenyra Targaryen over their father's throne. It consumes them both, as well as most of the Targaryen family and their remaining dragons. The war ends with Aegon III, son of Rhaenyra, being crowned. * 195 - 196 AC: The Blackfyre Rebellion: The second major civil war of Westeros erupts after Daemon Blackfyre puts a claim on the Iron Throne based on Daeron II's illegitimacy. With many lords declaring for him, Daemon Blackfyre marches his forces on King's Landing but is defeated in the Battle of the Redgrass Field. He is killed by his half-brother Bloodraven, yet several of his sons escape to the Free Cities with Bittersteel. * 197 AC: Dorne formally joins the Seven Kingdoms. * Ca. 259 - 261 AC: The War of the Ninepenny Kings. King Robert's Reign * 282 -283 AC: Robert's Rebellion: Robert Baratheon wages war on King Aerys II and wins the Iron Throne. Prince Viserys Targayen and the unborn Daenerys Targaryen flee to Essos. * 289 AC: The Greyjoy Rebellion: Balon Greyjoy names himself King of the Iron Islands. He is defeated and two of his sons are killed. A Song of Ice and Fire * 298 AC: The Others reappear at the Wall. Daenerys Targaryen hatches three dragons. * 298 - 300 AC: The War of the Five Kings. After the male line of House Stark goes extinct, House Bolton is given the North. Usurpers Robb Stark, Renly Baratheon, and Balon Greyjoy are killed. * 301 - 302 AC: The Queen's Conquest: Daenerys Targaryen conquers Westeros. The Second Era * 321 - 326 AC: The Harvest War: The Westerlands rebel against their Lord Paramount Tyrion Lannister, ending in his death. * 325 - 327 AC: The Third Greyjoy Rebellion: The Iron Islands sought to take advantage of the divided Westerlands during the Harvest War. After Rhaegal and Maekar Targaryen are killed, Queen Daenerys defeats the Grejoys. * 367 AC: Queen Daenerys dies and the Grand Council is called by her Small Council to elect a new monarch.